Sweet Music
by EdwardCullen10001
Summary: Trying to forget her troubles, Bella goes to a local bar and meets a mesmerizing guy named Edward through music and sparks fly. But when bad events occur, leaving them both hearthbroken, will they make it through them? Or will their flamme of love die?
1. Meeting Adonis

**Heyy! Well, this is my first fan fic story, so please dont judge too harshly! :P **

* * *

BPOV

Ugh. Why me?

Why was the world full of, for lack of better words, jerks? Mainly my boyfriend, well, ex after about two hours ago.

I was lying in my bed, finished from crying and using my pillow as a punch bag, and finally entering the acceptance stage…ok, maybe I was still in the anger one, but still. Thing is, it was his fault, so why the heck was I beating myself over this? Oh right, because I loved him. And trusted my life with him.

_Flashback_

_I quickly grabbed the keys to my Chevy truck and ran out the door, locking it just in case. I was so exited and happy I was practically jumping up and down on my seat, crashing the key in the ignition and practically shouting at my truck to go faster._

_My boyfriend, Jacob Black, was back in town from college, and I was going to surprise him. I had been quite nervous at first, because he had been pressuring me to take our relationship to the next level, and of course I had hesitated a lot, but he being gone this long, and me beating myself up cause of it, made my mind up. _

_As I sped through the streets, my stomach began to tighten up more and more out of nervousness. I had no idea what I was doing, and doubt was starting to creep up on me, giving me more second thoughts to this. I bit my lip and shook my head, clearing my head. He was back, after 7 months, I loved him, he loved me, that's all there was to it…_

…_right?_

_Finally, I pulled into his driveway, and hurriedly got out. Even before I took a step, the nausea in my stomach stopped me and I leaned against the door of my truck. Also, I had a horrible gut feeling something bad was going to happen. I closed my eyes momentarily, and took an unsteady deep breath._

_Get a grip, Swan! I mentally pep talked, although not that sweetly, myself._

_Forcing my feet to move, I walked up his porch, making as less noise as possible, and unlocked his door quickly with the key he had given me. I turned the knob slowly, again not making noise, and entered the house. Everything was dark, but I heard slight noise coming from his bedroom. Smiling slightly, I tiptoed up the stairs and creped stealthily along the narrow hallway until I reached his room. The door was slightly ajar, so I peeked through and immediately my breath caught in my throat. Not only did I see his russet colored skin and shaggy dark hair, but also another head with the same features._

_Only feminine._

_I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I caught sight of the face of the body under him. Leah Clearwater. His own cousin! Oh my god, not only was he sleeping with someone behind my back, but that person was also his own flesh and blood! That sick fuck!_

_I wiped the tear away angrily and stormed out of the house, slamming the door on my way out. If he heard, I didn't give a shit anymore. I got in my truck, slamming once again the door, wincing slightly at the sound of my old truck falling apart, and quickly got out of there._

_End of Flashback_

So much for trust, huh?

I sat up with sudden determination and practically ripped off my clothes. I wasn't going to care, and I was going to go out and have _fun. _Adding a pair of dark skinny jeans and a midnight blue blouse along with a pair of converses and a touch of makeup, jewelry and fixing my disheveled hair, I marched out the door, feeling that pain in my chest again when I caught sight of my family room, it reminding me of the father I once had, and headed out.

_Charlie…_

I sighed quietly in my car, resisting the urge to cry. He had died about a few years ago after a dreadful heart attack. Back then Jacob and I weren't together, just good friends, but after he had died he had been there for me in so many ways that he made certain feelings in me develop towards him. Since then, we had been inseparable, with the exception of his college. Which leads to-

_No! Don't think about it! He's the jackass, and you're just the girl who fell for his lame charms!_

I nodded my head in agreement with the voice at the back of my head and took off for one of my favorite bars/clubs. The Twilight Zone. It was old, not very popular, but it had a certain touch that nobody could resist.

As I entered the parking lot, I noticed there was quite the series of elegant cars. A stylish silver Volvo, A BMW, a pretty sweet red jeep, and a yellow porch. They practically screamed: "I wanna go fast!" Nice.

I chuckled slightly, looking at the difference between my crappy car and the rest of them. Wow, it was like rusty metal against pure diamonds.

_You really aren't in a position to be laughing. _

Right…crap. Sighing quietly, I entered the club and made my way to the DJ, and signed my name up for Karaoke. If their was anything that could relax me, it was signing. My mom had thought me throughout my life how to sing properly, with your gut and not your throat, and a bunch of other stuff.

"You'll be up in ten minutes. So, Don't Trust me and Broken Wing? Is that right?" The DJ asked me. I nodded and walked briskly away. I sat at one of the stools at the bar and ordered myself a Pina Colada. As I looked around, I noticed there was slightly less people here then usual. Hmmm… Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe they were really going out of business.

_Oh common! Does _everything _have to be against me?_

I shook my head and traced the rim of my glass absentmindly. Suddenly, I heard the beginning of a very familiar song start to play and I looked over my shoulder and immediately my breath caught. This was my favorite song! Bitter by Teddy something, a last name no one could remember, especially me.

_Irrevelent compared to _who _is singing it._

Dawm that was right. I swear I had died and gone to heaven when my eyes connected with emerald green orbs. It was as if they could look right at you and see right into your soul. I soon realized I was starring, and worst yet, he was looking right at me. He smiled crookedly, and my heart instantly melted at the sight of it. He had a long nose, firm and clean cut features, an amazing toned body, and probably the world's wildest bronze hair, but the temptation to run my fingers through it lingered.

I hadn't realized he finished the song when all of a sudden he moved off the stage. He strode quietly toward the bar, that smile lingering slightly on his lips. I couldn't take my eyes of him, and suddenly I realized he wasn't heading for the bar in particular. He was heading for _me. _

_

* * *

_

**Well? Good? Bad? Terrific? Revolting? Abso-freaking-amazing? XD Reviews help!**


	2. Sing away

"Hey." He said quietly in the most velvety voice I had ever heard. I then realized his greeting sounded more like a question.

"Yes?" I asked, thanking the lord I was right about the question part.

"I think you're up next." I smiled kindly and began to walk toward the stage when suddenly, in true Bella fashion, tripped over god knows what and felt myself gliding through the air. It wasn't going to stay that way, so I braced myself and tightly closed my eyes. Strange thing though, the collision never happened. Instead, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, holding me tightly against something hard, but quite warm and comfortable. After a few moments, I looked up and was met by a pair of familiar emerald eyes.

"Are you ok…?" He asked softly, his breath inches from my face. I inhaled slowly and quietly, and practically felt my knees give out. I might be a creep, but there was nothing worth enough to miss that enthralling scent.

"Bella. Bella Swan. And yes, I'm fine. My feet just don't know how to work. And thank you…?" He chuckled slightly, and his crooked smile broke out again.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to see you after the show." And with that, he walked away, leaving me there, completely stunned. Usually men didn't exactly have that much of an affect on me but…wow.

Pulling myself from my daze, I took the microphone and signaled the DJ to play the first song. I tapped my foot lightly, waiting for the song to begin, and once he gave me a thumb's up, I smiled and began to sing.

"Black dress, with the tights underneath,

I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth

And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need,

She's got money from her parents with a trust fund back east."

I took a breath, smirking slightly at my hips beginning to sway, and noticed slightly that Edward was starring at me from across the smoky room, his mouth slightly gaping open. My smirk only grew more pronounced because of his expression, but I quickly resumed my signing.

"T-t-t tongues, always pressed to your cheeks,

While I got my tongue on the inside of some other girls' teeth."

"To tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,

That I'm a vegetarian,

And I ain't fucking scared of him."

That last part sounded good, really good actually, but their was one thing wrong.

I wasn't the one that had sung it.

I looked to my right, slightly confused, and saw that Edward had actually climbed on the stage, grabbed a microphone, and was signing along with me. I didn't know if I should be angry or flattered. Screw it, I went with flattered. I smiled at him and he slightly gave me one back. Wow, the things that smile did to me. He nodded at me, and I noticed it was my turn to sing.

Nice, Bella.

"X's, on the back of your hands,

Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands,

And the set list you stole off the stage,

Has purple and red lipstick all over the page."

"Bru-bru-bru bruises cover your arms," He began to sing, signaling me I could take a quick break. I hadn't notice it before, but his voice sounded perfect along with the song.

"Shaking in the fingers,

With the bottle in your palm,

And the best is,

No one knows who you are,

Just another girl, alone at the bar."

Then we sang the chorus together a few times, looking into each others eyes, and I Absentmindly noticed that we were moving closer and closer to each other. Not that I minded, not at all. I was prepared to sing my favorite part of the song, but he obviously had other plans. Hey, if he wanted to sing it, he had full permission. I couldn't get enough of his velvety voice.

"Shush girl, shut your lips.

Do the Hellen Kellen,

And talk with your hips.

Shush girl, shut your lips.

Do the Hellen Kellen,

And talk with your hips."

I barely noticed I was gawking wide eyed at him, because he had the most large smug smile playing on his lips when he noticed my dumbfound expression. I blushed slightly at the songs words, and this only increased the smile on his face. Ok, this was a first, but I wanted to smack it off.

Before I knew it, the song was over and then he walked up to me and, like a total gentlemen, took my hand and brought it up to his lips, increasing my already full blown blush. I was probably redder then a tomato, but for some reason, I didn't care.

"You have a wonderful voice Bella, thank you." And with that he stalked off the stage, and left me there, standing absolutely dumbfounded, once again. I shook my head and wondered briefly why I was still on stage. Then, mentally slapping myself, realized I had a second song to sing. Broken Wing by Martina McBride. My friend Angela and I had heard the song while shopping (For me, that is a huge shocker, seeing as I dislike shopping extremely.), and we had bought the CD and I had fallen in love with the song. A few weeks later, she had caught me signing it while I had been in a shower and she had been there for a sleepover and had told me I had a great ring to it.

So, here I was, about to sign it for the first time in front of an audience. I suddenly felt the weird feeling people got before doing something they had never done, but then I caught Edward starring at me with a cocky smile on his face, and immediately, instead of bringing my confidence down, made me think of it as a challenge. Well, bring it!

Smiling widely, I nodded to the DJ for the second time and unleashed what I had.

EPOV

Oh. My. Dear. Sweet. God.

She was absolutely amazing, and I wasn't just talking about that exceptional voice she possessed. She was absolutely breath-taking, both in sound and appearance, innocent, don't ask me how I knew that, I just did, and just…wow.

I knew it was wrong, but when I had kissed her hand, I wished it would have been her delicate and pink lips instead of her hand, not that it wasn't soft and sweet, but still. But then I would come off as a complete creep, although I'm not, but then I began to think about the things I could do…

_Oh god, stop it right there perv! You don't even know her and you're having fantasies about her? You need help._

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts and groaned. I was spending way too much time with Emmett, my sick-minded and quite idiotic bear of a brother. He's wasn't as bad as it sounded, he was actually pretty sweet and funny, but I've met walls with more brains then him. One thing for sure, when I get home I'm going to kick his ass for corrupting my mind.

I turned my attention back to her and she began to sing another song, which I quickly recognized as Broken Wing, a song that my sister Alice listened to when her boyfriend has to go back to college.

Suddenly, one of the high note parts were coming up, and I Absentmindly hoped she was going to sing it with everything she had. And she didn't disappoint me; she sang that note loud as she could and it sounded as if she was an angel sent to earth just to shatter my hearty with her voice. All I could do at that point was stare at her in amazement, and I knew she noticed how bewildered I was, because I smug smirk appeared on her delicate face. I was, for lack of better words, dazzled.

I knew Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, Jaspers twin and my stepsister were going to the 8 club, and I deliberated if I should invite Bella. After about a second of deciding, I nodded mentally and planned to ask her after she finished her song. As another strong part of the song came up, and once again she sang it full force, I wondered how something so fragile could have such power. As she finished her song, I found myself clapping exuberantly. I wasn't thinking, but next thing I knew I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her, pressing my face in her hair and breathing in the most erotic scent I had ever smelled, freesias mixed with strawberries.

"Bella, you sung beautifully." I told her, completely honest. I stepped away, feeling suddenly unhappy with the lost of contact, and looked her in the eye. She seemed quite startled by what I had done, but I hadn't cared at the moment. She smiled lightly at me, and I found a smile spreading across my face quickly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me and my family to a club tonight?" I asked, slightly afraid she would reject the offer, but wiped my voice of all traces of nervousness, at least I hoped I did.

Then she said three little words that made me the happiest man on earth.

"I'd love to."


End file.
